


Bubbles and Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felony Carl reminiscing for like half of it and then some fluff.
Relationships: Felony Carl/Globby (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Bubbles and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever ff, and first story in years, it wasn't meant to be this long. C&C and also suggestions for a better title much appreciated. I'm also horrible with tags so...those too. Wasn't written for the challenge, it just happens to fit, so why not.
> 
> Shoutout and much thanks to JCMorrigan for inspiring me to write. I have a few nods to her fantastic "You're My Whole List" by way of souffle pancakes and breathing exercises.

Carl tended to fall asleep with Dibs in his arms and wake up with his arms _in_ Globby, which was the predicament he currently found himself in, and found himself in most nights. He didn't mind, he loved Dibs, no matter what form he took, though, if he was being honest, when it came to sleep Carl preferred his human form. Globby was a good deal larger than Dibs, and though he could be physically intimate in ways no human ever could, it wasn't possible for Carl to hold him the way he held Dibs, to cradle him, cuddle him or hug him tightly without things getting...messy.  
  
When Globby had revealed that he could mimic his human form Carl had been completely elated, though he had greatly muted his reaction, he didn't want to hurt Globby by making him think he preferred him that way. It had already happened before, with the help of the Tall Girl Globby had been rendered fully human, back to his old Dibs self which made him absolutely miserable. It had broken Carl's heart to see him that way, yet he knew part of the reason he had gone through with it was because of his lingering insecurity about their relationship.  
  
_Ah, their relationship..._  
  
Carl sighed and smiled as he thought about it. He would never even have imagined himself being friends with Dibs when they first met, let alone whatever they had now. Things had somehow just crept up, a little at a time. He had found himself oddly enchanted by Dibs' tenacity, the way that he absolutely refused to give up despite his utter lack of skill at seemingly everything, the way he always stayed upbeat even when he was beat down. Maybe at first it had been out of pity -the poor guy just couldn't catch a break - that they ended up at Joe's, but it was because of a rapidly blooming friendship that their meetings became more and more frequent, until they were an almost daily occurrence.  
  
Then only a few months later Dibs became homeless. That was when things had gotten more serious, Dibs wasn't cut out for life on the streets, that much was obvious. Carl hadn't hesitated.  
  
"I have a couch."  
  
He hadn't let the svelte blonde man argue, it was what it was. Dibs would live with him until things were sorted out.  
  
As it turned out, things never really got sorted out, at least, not in the way Carl initially thought they would. Being unable to pay rent meant Dibs felt intensely indebted to Carl, though Carl himself wasn't particularly bothered. Dibs tried to do whatever he could to make it up to him but, as Carl himself had said, "you're a rotten thief, Dibs." He was barely able to get anything at all from purse snatching, and his criminal record made it extremely difficult to find a job, no one would take the risk of hiring a criminal, even one as pathetic as him. He wasn't great at keeping the place tidy either, he made a lot more messes than he ever cleaned up, but then he had noticed something that made all the difference.  
  
_Carl could bake, but he couldn't cook._  
  
Meaning he spent an inordinate amount of money on take out. Dibs jumped on that. He started making homemade meals that were fresh, flavourful and extremely budget friendly. The two of them could eat for less than half of what Carl had previously spent on just himself, and unlike other areas of the house where Dibs left a huge mess, he was always conscientious about cleanliness in the kitchen.  
  
They just kind of settled into it. Carl liked having fresh meals. He liked having someone to talk to at home, (even if that someone did the vast majority of the talking) he even came to appreciate Dibs messes...they made the place feel lived in, more homey somehow.  
  
Carl recalled the first time they'd shared the bed, he was surprised to come home at five am after a long night bouncing some -frankly ridiculous- event to find Dibs curled up in his king sized bed, happy as a lamb and sound asleep. When he flicked the light on Dibs woke with a start, and a panicked yelp of "I can explain!"  
  
Carl was too tired to even care.  
  
"Pipe down and move over." Was all he said as he climbed into bed, he fell asleep within minutes. Upon waking Carl had been once again surprised, he wasn't expecting to find Dibs still there, he thought the blonde would have crawled out and gone to sleep on the couch.  
  
Dibs later fessed up that he had been sleeping in Carl's bed while he was working and would set an alarm to wake him up before Carl was due home, this time his phone had died. Dibs launched into a flurry of apology and explanation and self depreciation.  
  
After that there were a few more nights of sleeping apart, Dibs on the couch, Carl in his bed. That was, until the next time Carl had a free night and Dibs was awake for him to ask, "Are you coming to bed?"  
  
Dibs' eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head. "T-to bed?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
After that Carl never had to ask again. His bed became their bed. Even though Carl was a very large man, there was plenty of room for Dibs without the need for them to be uncomfortably close.  
  
_Uncomfortably close..._  
  
It was a space that had shrunk as rapidly as their relationship had grown. Dibs was obviously the type who craved physical reassurance, sometimes it seemed like touch was the only thing that could settle him down. They had hugged early on, even when they were just diner buddies, Carl wasn't shy about giving hugs and it was obvious Dibs adored getting them.  
  
As housemates the hugs had quickly evolved into movie nights with Dibs feeling comfortable enough to lean against him, resting his head against Carl's shoulder. Carl had taken a lot longer to be comfortable with moving his arm from its usual resting place along the back of the couch, to being wrapped around Dibs' shoulders, but it happened, and it was not long after that that the bed space between them began to close as well.  
  
Carl smiled and began to wiggle his fingers inside the sleeping form of Globby, it was a trick he had learned the day he learned that Dibs' ticklishness transcended his form. Globby responded with a sleepy giggle and he felt his arms slowly being pushed out until they came free. He rolled over, so did Globby, and it wasn't long before he felt the warm, sticky goo of the the other begin to wrap around him and engulf him. As much as he loved being Dibs' big spoon, being Globby's little spoon held its own special charm.

_Carl returned to his thoughts._  
  
The exact nature of their relationship was hard to pinpoint. It unarguably crossed the border of friendship into something much more intimate, but it wasn't exactly a typical romance. At times he did feel a pretty intense sexual tension between them, it wasn't something they'd acted on...yet. In fact, they hadn't even kissed beyond the quick excited pecks that Dibs/Globby gave him, usually as a welcome home or goodbye gesture.  
  
Carl loved Dibs' intensity, he adored the unrestrained emotion that permeated every aspect of his being. Becoming Globby had multiplied that intensity a thousand fold. When Dibs was angry he pouted and huffed and stomped around and usually tripped over his own feet and it was adorable. When Globby was angry he could potentially morph into a giant dinosaur and then the stomping around was a significantly bigger concern, and yet if Globby was stomping around as a giant dinosaur it was probably to protect someone.  
  
Carl's heart swelled. Becoming Globby had made Dibs into a better man, it had given him more confidence and a purpose in life. It had been a massive shift for both of them, and though Carl had been extremely happy for Globby, he had found himself mourning the loss of Dibs as he knew him. Dibs was someone who needed physical protection, who needed help reaching the cookie jar, and then more help to open it, who cowered close to him as they walked down a dark alley, who failed so badly at his chosen profession that his victims pitied him. As Globby those struggles were gone, though nervousness and anxiety had wormed their way to his very core so it had taken a while for him to realize he had no reason to be so jumpy. When Globby had saved the city it had been a massive turning point in their relationship, for first time in a very, very long time Carl had someone who had his back, both figuratively and literally.  
  
Carl sighed as he finally felt himself drifting back to sleep, but not before he found a certain somewhat bemusing question waiting his reply: _is he my boyfriend?_

It would have to wait a little longer, he was already asleep.  
  
.............................  
  
Carl awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes and the sounds of a happy Globby. He stretched and made his way over to the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin' Glo-" he cut himself off, it was Dibs in the kitchen, of course it was, he was cooking. "Mornin' Dibbers." He felt a little shy calling him that. It was a bit silly, but he had wanted a pet name for Dibs the way he had one for Globby. He had tried a few others, but something about “Dibby” felt wrong and Dibs didn't seem to like it much, and “Dibsy” just sounded weird, so Dibbers it was.  
  
"Gooooood morning Carlito!" Dibs replied cheerfully in a singsong voice. Carl blushed a bit at Dibs' using the diminutive; coming from someone else it would have been ironic or even insulting, but from Dibs it was pure affection.  
  
Carl couldn't help noticing how cute Dibs looked. His undercut was messy and flopped over to one side, he was wearing his unquestionably feminine, and rather fancy, apron which juxtaposed his casual plaid boxers and worn t-shirt.  
  
"I think they're still not quite right, but they still should be pretty good. I swear I'm going to figure out Joe's secret one of these days!" He mused as he sat a full stack of souffle pancakes in front of the now seated Carl, along with jam, which -after much protest- Dibs had finally gotten used to Carl's preferring over syrup.  
  
"You're right, they're not like Joe's-" Carl remarked between bites, Dibs' face fell, "-they're better."  
  
Dibs beamed. "Swear it! You're not just saying that?"  
  
"I swear it. You know I pride myself on honesty." Carl loved seeing Dibs so happy. Carl loved that Dibs put such heart into everything he made. Carl loved Dibs. The question from the previous night prodded Carl's mind. 

_Is he my boyfriend?_

This time the thought was bolstered by the sight of an incredibly over-enthusiastic Dibs wolfing down way-too-big and way-too-syrupy bites of souffle pancake and dripping way too much on his adorable apron.  
  
"Dibs you're eating like a child." Carl meant it to be chiding but he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
At this Dibs leaned on his elbow and raised an eyebrow, giving Carl a cheeky look, "Would you rather I eat like a monster?"  
  
They sat, staring at each other for a moment before Carl snorted, then burst out into peals of laughter, Dibs laughing right along with him. As their laughter quieted Dibs noticed Carl was staring at him with unusual intensity, "Whats up? Something on my face?" he asked, ever self conscious.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Dibs didn't hesitate or argue. He slid under the table in a rolling glob and smoothly reformed right beside Carl, who was now feeling even more admiration for his companion.  
  
_Boyfriend. He's definitely my boyfriend._  
  
He pulled Dibs close and hugged him, prompting an _"awwwee Caaaarrrrl!"_  
  
Dibs' eyes popped open as suddenly he felt Carl kissing along his cheek and down his neck, his jaw dropped and he yelped, "ah! Carl!?" Bewilderment clear in his voice.  
  
"What?" Carl purred, not letting up, he wasn't worried, he already knew what Dibs' reply would be. "Want me-" he asked between kisses, "-to stop?"  
  
"I- no, o-of course not! This is just a bit...unexpected!" Dibs explained, voice strained.  
  
"I just kinda realized I've been holding back, but I couldn't really think of a good reason why."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did because you know I'm not really the one who makes the first move, it's kinda why I was such a terrible thief-" Carl held a finger over Dibs' mouth, knowing his potential for rambling.  
  
"I won't deny you were a terrible thief, but now you're a great hero." Carl said soothingly, pride evident in his tone, “and you know what else you are that's great?"  
  
"What?" Dibs asked curiously as Carl pulled him closer again to whisper in his ear.

"You're a great boyfriend."  
  
Upon hearing that Dibs completely lost control of his form and melted into a messy, trembling, flailing, yammering puddle of magenta goo.  
  
"Boyfriend? Really? _Really_ -really?" Globby finally managed to say, barely coherent.  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
Globby made more random noises and sloshed around, his whole body jiggling like jello, bubbles roiling and popping . Carl was a bit startled by Globby's reaction, he had been fully expecting him to become a gloopy mess, but not a _boiling_ one.  
  
"Never seen you do that before, you okay?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" Globby yelled excitedly, "I'm way more than okay! I haven't been this okay since I saved San Fransokyo! Actually this is _even more_ okay than that!" Globby exploded up like a geyser, narrowly avoiding the ceiling as he re-formed into his usual globby shape, though his entire body was still filled with roiling bubbles. "I guess the bubbles are cause I'm...I donno boiling with happiness or something!"  
  
"Glad to hear it." Carl replied simply, though he understood where Globby was coming from, despite his outer stoicism he was filled with happiness and joy over Globby's reaction.  
  
"I'm your BOYFRIEND! That means you're my boyfriend too right!?" Globby asked excitedly, slapping his arms to his face and getting them stuck.  
  
Carl chuckled, "That's how it works yes."  
  
"YEEEEEEE!" Globby squealed ear splittingly loud and flopped himself onto Carl with great enthusiasm, then just as suddenly gasped and attempted to recoil, which only half worked. "Are you okay!?" He asked, horrified.  
  
Carl smiled widely, "As you said, more than okay, are YOU okay? Why'd you pull away?" Worry crept into Carl's voice.  
  
"I realized its ENTIRELY possible that I am actually really, _literally_ boiling right now!"  
  
"Naw, just warmer than usual, like a hot tub." Carl reassured him, holding his arms out and welcoming his now-official boyfriend to go back to hugging him.  
  
Globby giggled. "Whew! That's a relief!" He said as he flopped back into Carl's arms. After a few moments of embrace Carl pulled back, Globby gave him a questioning, disappointed look, but it quickly turned to shock as Carl laid a hand on the side of his face and leaned in close.  
  
The bubbles went wild.  
  
The kiss was sweet and tender with the very slightest hint of passion. Carl pulled away his hand after only a few seconds, then reluctantly had to pull away from their kiss. Globby looked extremely disappointed at how brief it was.  
  
"Okay Globs, NOW you're too hot, you kinda started burning me a little, that's the ONLY reason I pulled away, I promise." Carl explained.  
  
"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Globby launched into panicked apology. It was what Carl thought might happen.  
  
"Hey, relax. Count your breaths. You just gotta figure out how to cool yourself down, you've done it before, this isn't any different." Carl soothed, his tone calm and comforting.   
  
"Y-yeah, I-I have." Globby finally agreed after a few rounds of deep breathing. Carl couldn't help notice the bubbles had already vanished almost completely.  
  
"I think you're already cooler." Carl noted. "Feel any different?"  
  
Globby looked down at himself, a bit startled. "Well um, I feel less...no I cant' say that, that part feels the same? I just don't feel as bubbly, I think its more because I got worried though." Globby's reply was more him trying to figure things out than it was an answer for Carl.  
  
Carl just nodded.  
  
"I wanna try something." Globby said thoughtfully, and an instant later Dibs smiled up at Carl, his twinkling icy grey eyes meeting Carl's deeper ocean blue ones for a moment before they both closed their eyes and Carl was leaning into Globby's smaller frame.  
  
It was just as good as the first one, and lasted just a little longer before they separated, this time it was Dibs who pulled away.  
  
His cheeks were flushed pink- too pink for any regular person- and his breathing was erratic.  
  
"S-sorry I...was about to...lose my form..." Dibs huffed.  
  
"Don't apologize, I doubt I'd be doing any better in your shoes." Carl remarked, rather flushed himself. "Why don't we go cuddle on the couch for a bit and re-watch the best episodes of celebrity whistling?"  
  
"That sounds good to me."


End file.
